Wayward Son
by SMA33
Summary: A.U. Pre-season. a werewolf hunt goes wrong and soon sams life becomes just one secret after another.teenchesters and later older. starts sam16 dean20
1. Chapter 1

Sam was bored.

They had been wandering around aimlessly for hours in this stupid forest hopeing to find a god damn werewolf that he was beginning to believe never existed in the first place!

This coupled with weather so cold that the trees looked like something out of a Christmas card, was putting everyone in an exceptionally bad mood.

He could just make out the shape of his father walking ahead of him through the curtain of snow, that was showing no sigh of stopping.

It was the last night of the lunar cycle so they had to kill to tonight or wait another month. That was if it actually was a werewolf!

Maybe he could ask to give up, the thing hadn't hurt anybody. They were only there because there had been a few sightings of a really big wolf. But when he actually said this out loud all he got was "hasn't hurt anyone _yet_".

Whatever he'd rather have a huge blowout with his dad then freeze to death out here. But either the snow had got heavier or he had just fell behind, but he couldn't see his dad anywhere.

Cursing himself under his breath he trudged on hopeing he was going in the right direction.

_Crunch_

His head snapped up and turned expecting to see his dad or dean.

Instead he was greeted by the terrifying sight of a biggest damn wolf he had ever seen.

* * *

That kid was getting on his nerves. First he makes a big thing about how he just sees something supernatural and kills it with out thinking if it was possibly not evil! yeah right all things supernatural are evil it kind of comes with the territory!

And then the damn kid gets himself lost on the hunt!

After carefully retracing his steps -stupid snow- he caught a glimpse of Sam.

He was just standing there day dreaming! His anger bubbling up to the surface he shouted out his name. But it was only when Sam's turned to looked at him that he noticed the giant wolf that leapt at Sam while his head was turned.

* * *

He was so shocked by the wolf's sudden appearance he dropped his gun and took a step back.

If it wasn't about to kill him he might have thought it was beautiful. The white fur blended in with the snow around it and the bright golden eyes burning with intelligence that you wouldn't see in a normal wolf.

Okay so maybe there is a werewolf.

"Sam!"

He turned. It was a natural response! But when he turned back the wolf was already in the air aiming right for his throat.

He just managed to get his arm in front of his face in a desperate attempt to stop the wolf from trying to tear his throat out!

The massive paws connected with his shoulders knocking him to the ground, as it sunk its teeth in to his arm. The pain was horrific! He was pretty sure that he shouted out but he couldn't be sure. But he was sure that heard a gun shot.

The wolf instantly pulled his teeth out of his arm and retreated growling at something behind him. The pain of the teeth comeing out was even worse then them going in. he just saw the wolf taking off back in to the trees before he slipped in to unconsciousness.

* * *

John had jumped in to action as soon as the wolf tackled Sam to the ground, but had faltered that extra second in shock when Sam let out a scream of pure agony.

He was so shaken that when he finally got the gun in his hands and the shot went completely wide.

He cursed as the wolf pulled back and took off in the woods again.

He thought about taking off after it but instantly did a back pedal when he looked down at sam. He quickly picked him up and tried desperately to remember the way back to car.

**Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

His arm was itching like crazy!

But he knew better than to try to scratch it with dean in the room watching him like a hawk. he settled with just glaring at it half hopeing that he could stopping it from itching by pure will power.

The thing was that his arm was completely healed. It had been since a week the hunt. He had had to kick up a fuss about that he wasn't a baby and could change the bandages himself just so they wouldn't find out.

It had nearly been a month since that hunt, when he had been attacked by the werewolf and tonight was the first full moon since then. To be honest he was terrified.

On one hand he had been bitten by a werewolf. But on the other hand it didn't look like any werewolf they had ever hunted before where the werewolf looked more human than wolf. So maybe it wasn't a werewolf after all just some random wolf that happened to show up during their hunt.

Except that didn't explain how his arm healed so quickly....

Either way he needed to get out of this motel room. He hadn't been aloud out of this damn room since they moved here for a simple salt and burn.

What a stupid saying, there was no such thing as a simple salt and burn!

in the space of one night and a "simple salt and burn" his brother got a concussion and his father dislocated his shoulder! All while he was sitting in this stupid room doing research for their next hunt.

Well now's his chance to get out of here and get some fresh air. His dad was out at a bar and his brother had just fallen asleep on the sofa with the TV blaring.

But of course it wouldn't be the gun shots coming from the TV that would wake his brother it would be the sound of him trying to open the door as quietly as possible.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothin."

Sam let out a sigh of relief as deans head dropped back out of view and he started snoring loudly.

He stepped outside and took in the lush forest beside the motel. He couldn't quite remember what state they were in but he thought it was somewhere near Washington, but it was still weird to be so near a wood twice in a row.

Not that he was complaining he hated cities all that noise and cars going past at all times of the night.

He was daydreaming about a family and a house in the country when it hit him. First it was like someone had had stabbed a red hot knife through his skull and then like every single one of his bones were trying to jump out of his body.

Next thing he knew he blacked out from the pain.

**I only have a rough plan of where this story is going so any suggestions and ideas are welcome!!! Please review : )**


	3. Chapter 3

If the build up to the first full moon was bad the second was a million times worse.

The last time he hadn't really thought he was actually going to change. Even his dad the most paranoid man alive thought that it hadn't been a werewolf in the woods last month. It didn't even look like the werewolves they usually hunted.

In fact he was so convinced that it wasn't a werewolf he'd left him alone with his half concussed brother on a full moon!

But now that the whole being a werewolf wasn't a maybe any more but a definitely he should proberly tell his family. Especially since he couldn't remember much from last night, except for the excruciating pain of the change. He didn't know what he did, where he went or........if he'd hurt anyone.

* * *

He couldn't believe how easy it had been to sneak back in the next morning.

The impala was still missing for the car park, so he'd just run into the motel at full speed. The need to get some clothes on taking a front in his mind.

he was only half dressed when he remembered that he'd left dean passed out from a concussion on the sofa. He pulled on a shirt as he ran over to see if dean was still breathing only to be stopped in his tracks by the loud snoring emanating from the couch.

Laughing under his breath he wandered into the tiny kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *

Once he'd finished cooking, he was forced to think about how he was going to explain why he was going to disappear for the next 2 nights.

he'd been extremely lucky last night but there was no way his father would go off to some bar for 2 nights in a row while his brother spent the whole night snoring on the couch.

He'd finally decided in saying that he was spending a nights at a friend's. Okay it was proberly the oldest excuse in the book but the extra cloths would most likely come in handy.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the door slamming as his father came barging in to the motel room.

"Boys pack up. I've got a hunt lined up a few states over. hope you got a good nights sleep 'cause we'll proberly have to drive all night."

* * *

**Okay I know it REALLY short and is mostly a filler chapter but…… well I don't know what the but is for. : P sorry there was no werewolf Sam in this chapter but I promise there will be some in the next chap!I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BETTER!! LOL**

**p.s. Sorry for the stupid cliff hanger that is so crap that it's not even a cliff hanger!! LOL**

**seeya later**

**SMA33!! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

okay think.

so option one. tell them. well that wasn't going to end well. he could just imagine it now.

_"hey dad we can't leave tonight......."_

_"and just why not?"_

_"well.... because I'm a werewolf and if i change in the car I'd probably rip you to shreds or something."_

he was pretty sure he wouldn't survive the next ten minutes after that. okay so option one was out.

well then how about option two. get out the door and run like hell! that one sounded promising. and would probably get him a few extra hours, maybe days if he was lucky to think of a way to balance the whole werewolf and hunting thing.

that would would totally work IF his dad wasn't standing so close to the damn door!! he knew his dad wasn't doing it on purpose but it still killed option two!

that left option three. he'd been trying this option for years and it had yet to work but what the hell it was his last option left.

"do we have to leave tonight?"

"yes and don't even think about arguing Sam we're leaving and that's final!"

"that's final? who the hell do you think you are! we're not soldiers dad and you can't treat us like we're going to fall in to line just because you said it's "final"!"

"Sam do what you're told and pack you're things!"

okay this might work. he'd got his dad angry and maybe if he could keep the fight going long enough it might be too late to leave which would at least give him one more night before he told them.

* * *

or it would have worked if dean hadn't bloody jumped in to play peacemaker and stopped the whole thing from dragging on more that a few minutes!!

so now here he was loading up the car desperately trying to think of an option four. he thought about maybe trying to start the fight back up again when he saw it.

there across the parking lot teeth bared was the thing that had haunted his nightmare for weeks. well not thing, werewolf but that didn't make it any better that it was here.

if anything i made it worse.

* * *

that kid was going to be the death of him.

he couldn't quite figure out why sam thought shouting his head off would get him what he wanted or why he would want to stay in this hell hole. he hadn't started school so he wasn't leaving any friends and he'd seemed pretty eager to leave yesterday.

well whatever his reason he wasn't going to get his way people were dieing and Sam should know that saving them was more important than anything else. he turned when he heard a bang behind him and speak of the devil there he was still holding the bags he was supposed to have to put in the car.

"Sam if you here to start another fight don't even dream about we're leaving."

"no-"

"Sam just get in the damn car and shut your mouth!" it seemed that dean had reached the end of his patience if he was talking to sam like that, but john really didn't have it in him to say something about it.

"i can't! there's-" sam actually sounded like he was pleading now. but dean obviously had had enough.

"i really don't care so stop being so damn selfish and get in the bloody car!"

"if you would just listen to me!!"

"we don't have time for this people are dieing Sam!" with that dean grabbed the bags off Sam and threw open the door.

john just had time to see the wolf tackle dean to the ground and not get back up before the wolf turned his attention to him and jumped.

then nothing.

* * *

**so what do you think? please leave a review to tell me what you thought. **

**looking forward to hearing from you!**

**SMA33!! : )**


End file.
